In general, each of hydraulic power equipment, thermal power equipment, and atomic power equipment are widely known as electric power generator equipment. Each of the hydraulic power equipment, the thermal power equipment, and the atomic power equipment grow in stature recently. As a result, destruction of environment and pollution problem may occur on large-scale and serious problem may occur socially.
Under the circumstances, electric generator equipment using natural energy is becoming pervasive instead of the hydraulic power equipment, the thermal power equipment, and the atomic power equipment. The electric power generator equipment using natural energy hardly brings about destruction of environment and pollution problem and is realized as photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, geothermal power generation, tidal power generation, or the like.
However, the location is defined and equipment cost becomes expensive in the electric power generator equipment using natural energy. As a result, it is difficult to dissolve the problem of cost versus actual performance.
Under the circumstances, the present applicant proposes electric power generator equipment for making floating bodies move up and down by buoyant force which is obtained by filling up air in the floating bodies and exhausting air from the floating bodies positioned in water bath, in order to carry out an electric power generation (Tokugan No. 2004-30133 specification). The electric power generator equipment has no definition of the location and has a simple structure. Furthermore, the electric power generator equipment has no pollution and the generating cost is comparatively cheap.
It is necessary to have the water bath in the above-mentioned electric power generator equipment proposed by the present applicant, inasmuch as the electric power generator equipment has a structure in which air is filled up in the floating bodies and air is exhausted from the floating bodies in the water bath. The construction cost is expensive in the water bath and the cost is expensive on saving water in the water bath.
Furthermore, there is a maximum height to the water bath. As a result, it is difficult to efficiently generating electric power in the above-mentioned electric power generator equipment.